


Easy, Princess

by joohng



Category: Jooheon - Fandom, Monsta X, monstax - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Lee Jooheon, F/M, Finger Sucking, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Monsta X Smut, Smut, Teasing, Top Lee Jooheon, Vaginal Fingering, Virginity, jooheon smut - Freeform, monsta x - Freeform, monstax smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-17 23:05:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joohng/pseuds/joohng
Summary: He kisses you slowly, his hands cupping your cheeks with utmost sincerity and softness, a faint hum of approval when you smile against his lips, “Open for me, princess,”





	Easy, Princess

He kisses you slowly, his hands cupping your cheeks with utmost sincerity and softness, a faint hum of approval when you smile against his lips, “You’re too cute,”

He gasps when you swing a leg over his lap, straddling him on the couch, hovering just above him. His eyes widen, hyper aware of your position on his crotch. His hands are firm on you hips, his expression careful on yours, the television still blaring in the background.

His eyes darken when you re-adjust yourself on his lap, practically grinding yourself over his jeans with a mewl. He obliges when you wrap your arms around his neck, pulling him in for another kiss, only for him to break away with a grunt and bated breath, “Easy, princess.”

For a moment he imagines himself on top of you entirely, a hand on your neck, the other on your breast, pumping wildly into your sodden core. But he isn’t. Instead his hands are awkward on your waist, frozen still as you roll your hips against his. He clears his throat once in a pitiful attempt to control his arousal, “You’re going to have to watch it, darling,”

A drawled out groan escapes his throat, a deep whine rumbling in his chest when your hands make way to the button of his jeans. A reluctant hand stops you, grabbing your wrist almost too tightly, “Are you sure?”

A feverish nod is more than enough for him, lips resuming their assault on his neck, hands finding purchase in the back pockets of your jeans. He lifts himself off the couch from under you, legs following instinct and wrapping tightly around his waist with a tiny squeal.

He stumbles down the hallway, nearly banging your head against the doorway, taking a break to push you against the wall, ravaging your chest with needy, wet lips, “Are you positive, my love?”

He loses it when you palm him over the fabric of his jeans, fondling him until he exhales a hot labored breath against your ear, “Alright, then,”

He hoists you higher on his hips, making way to the foot of the bed, plopping you into a mess of sheets and pillows. A string of soft curses leave his lips, beyond excited to finally, _finally_ , love you in the most intimate way he can.

He wastes no time in unbuttoning your jeans, beyond thankful you’re already half naked. Open mouth kisses begin at your ankle, making way to the back of your knee, then the flesh of your thighs. His lips stop dangerously close to your core, an exasperated sigh expressing your impatience. He doesn’t give in, taking the time to kiss the junction of your hip, “I just want to take it nice and slow,”

He brings two fingers to your lips, his thumb resting on the bottom of your chin, his pointer and middle digits pressing into your mouth, “Open for me, honey”

A smirk tugs at the corner of his mouth, inhaling a shaky breath when you suck the tips of his fingers, grabbing his wrist so you can take them even deeper, “Damn,”

He pulls away with an affirmative sigh, reluctant to see your mouth empty. Wet fingers walk around the flesh of your inner thighs, finally running up and down your core. A weak whine rumbles in your throat, and he looks up to see you squirming on the sheets, practically begging for his touch. He waits no more, careful to dip a finger into your entrance, creating a sweet friction that heightens your arousal. His eyes follow you anxiously, making sure you’re okay with the sudden stretch, finally deciding to add another, “How beautiful,”

The slight crook of his fingers have you quivering under his touch, your back arching away from the mattress, your head sinking deeper into the pillows. It isn’t long before he bends at the waist for a taste, his arms wrapping around your thighs, his tongue flicking at your bud. His dark eyes watch you from between your legs, hungry to see you in the throes of raw pleasure.

Tiny gasps leave your lips, hips thrusting weakly into his open mouth. He has a tight hold on you, a hand on your abdomen to prevent you from shaking out of his embrace. His name leaves your mouth like a forbidden mantra, your voice a strained hush when his tongue works to build a tension like no other.

He pulls away with a satisfied moan, his lips glossy with your essence when he hovers above you, kissing you with wild passion and hunger. His hands momentarily toy with your breasts before sliding down your waist, then ass. He’s loving over your body, his hands so tender, yet so possessive on your skin.  

A firm slap against the flesh of your thighs has you yelp in a strangled cry of pleasurable pain, whining once again for him to fill you soon. He obliges soon enough, gingerly spreading your legs further before massaging the inside of your thigh. He looks down at you, this time with utmost sincerity and concern, “Relax for me, darling,”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
